Getting Caught
by HopelessRomanticxox
Summary: Clintasha Prompt via tumblr: Natasha and Clint get caught doing something they shouldn't in the office by Coulson (set during the events of Iron Man 2 - but placed under Avengers cos it includes Clint) Rated T for suggestion


**Another prompt from another anon on tumblr :) if you want to prompt me my tumblr page is on my bio and you can always message me on here :D **

* * *

_**Clint and Natasha get caught doing something they should be doing (you can pick whatever here) at the office by Coulson.**_

_**(SET DURING THE EVENTS OF IRON MAN 2)**_

Natasha – or for the time being, Natalie Rushman was officially fed up. For the past three weeks she had been catering to the billionaire Tony Starks every whim, watching as he appeared to descend into madness with poisoning caused by his own heart. She knew S.H.I.E.L.D had worked round the clock to create something that would help get rid of the symptoms, slowly urging him back to original self. After meeting up with Director Nick Fury to administer both the drug and some sharp words Natalie returned to her office in the Malibu home.

Walking through the office door she was practically shoved against the closed frame and before she had a chance to grab a gun and shoot the intruders voice sounded.

"Just me Nat." He whispered and she looked up into those blue-grey eyes she had missed. Returning his kiss with equal fervour she guided them round the furniture until she was pressing up against the desk. Hitching herself up she allowed herself to get comfortable in his scent and kiss as almost instinctively her fingers flew to his arms and chest and then to lift his shirt above his head.

"Haven't-got-long gotta be quick. Can't – be – caught." Clint told her between kisses as he practically tore the front of her blouse open.

"Should've let me lock the door dumbass." She murmured against his skin as he pushed her skirt up. Any other responses were completely forgotten about soon after.

Ooo

After being given the order to watch Tony Stark Coulson had begun listing a million other things in his head that he'd rather be doing. There was something interesting happening in New Mexico and Coulson had practically begged to be let in on the project but so far instead of myths and legends he was dealing with a very real egomaniac. Coulson had met with Tony Stark in the past, only increasing his awareness of how annoying a billionaire could be. Though he kept telling himself as he walked the corridors to Natasha Romanoff's office – if she could do it then so could he. She wasn't exactly the most patient of agents they had at S.H.I.E.L.D and it had surprised even him that she was asked onto this mission instead of…well just about anyone else.

"Natasha Fury's asking for you – shit!" Coulson burst through the door only to find not one, but two partially naked agents in the middle of something he really didn't want to have walked in one.

"Oh Coulson, nice to see you too." Clint Barton – an agent who wasn't even supposed to be on this side of America couldn't help but grin at their handlers reaction, as he moved to ensure Natasha was covered so she could sort herself.

"Fury asking for me?" Natasha prompted from behind the archer.  
"Uh, um, what? Oh shit yeah, up on the balcony, when you're ready." Coulson turned away spoke as quickly as he could and practically flew from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Clint turned back to Natasha.

"I know we were the ones getting caught and whatever, but did you think Coulson was more embarrassed than we were?" He asked with a chuckle as he slipped back into his top and helped to tame the redhead's hair.

"I think that will be the last time Coulson walks into anyone's office without knocking in future. In fact I'm pretty sure he'll knock one every door he needs to go through." She smirked.

Ooo

After saying their goodbyes Natasha returned upstairs to where director Fury was stood with tony stark and agent Coulson, the three of them surrounded with S.H.I.E.L.D boxes.

As Fury and Stark Natasha couldn't help but make eye contact with Coulson who immediately frowned and turned his head and, she was sure, his cheeks reddened. From their position up high she watched as Clint's car disappeared round a corner and out of sight and, she realised, this was it. Back in mission mode. No more embarrassing Coulson. She had work to do, as Natalie Rushman.

* * *

**Only short but i hope you enjoyed :) reviews are nice :)**


End file.
